The Protector
by Buttercup-the toughest fighter
Summary: The Rowdy Ruff Boys go to the Power Puffs Scholl! BlossomXBrick BubblesXBoomer ButtercupXButch


I do not own the ppgs!

The Protector (This is my first story so leave comments to tell me if you liked it! And I'll probably change the name. I don't like this one. No they don't have powers and I'm building to the action.)

Chapter 1-The New Students

She walked into school like any other day. "Buttercup" she heard someone say. She turned around to see Blossom ,Bubbles close behind. "What?" she called back.

"Please behave today! I have 3 new students to tour today and I don't need to have to come settle you down!" begged Blossom.

"I will I will. So when do they get here?" I asked.

"Well now actually," she replied "But I have all classes with 1 and you 2 have all with the other two."

"Yay!" squealed Bubbles. _Great_ I thought_ I get someone to follow me around all day._

"Buttercup!" Blossom said breaking her out of her thoughts. "I think you might like the one your with. He's wearing your favorite color. Buttercup turned to say something, but saw 3 guys walking towards them. 1 walked up to each power puff.

"Hi I'm Boomer" one said to Bubbles.

"Hi I'm Brick" said the 2nd to Blossom. The third took his time to walk up to Buttercup.

"Hi" said the third" I'm Butch"

"So" said Buttercup " we get to tour our COUNTERPARTS? You forgot THAT little detail!"

"I was getting to it!" Blossom said defensively.

"Oh what?" asked Butch" You don't want to be around me?" He said sliding his arm around her. Buttercup gave him an evil glare and pushed him off.

"Come on Buttercup! It'll be fun!" Bubbles laughed.

"Yeah Butterball" said Butch "It'll be fun"

"Yeah fun." mumbled Buttercup. The bell rang.

"Come on, Buttercup." said Butch. "We gotta go to history." He grabbed her hand and before she could protest he dragged her down the hall to a room with the word HISTORY painted over it.

-Blossoms View-

"Do you think Buttercups mad?" Blossom asked Bubbles.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Bubbles giggled.

"But what about…?" Blossom questioned

"SHHHH! No ones supposed to know about that! And besides Butch can protect her." Bubbles whispered a bit too loud.

"Protect who from what?" asked Brick.

"Nothing and No one." replied both girls at the same time.

"Let's go Blossom." said Brick. "We're gonna be late." They both made their way down the hall to English. "Now," said Brick, "what were you talking about?"

"Nothing," said Blossom, "I'll explain later."_ Or not_ she thought. _Bubbles and I both promised Buttercup we wouldn't say anything. I'm sure Butch will protect her._

-Bubbles View-

"Looks like we're the only ones." smiled Boomer.

"Yeah." giggled Bubbles_. Stop giggling!_ She thought. _It makes you look like an IDIOT!_ She never acted this way, even in front of a boy.

"To Chemistry we go!" Boomer yelled putting his arm up like he had a sword and grabbed Bubbles hand. They ran down the hall to their class just before the bell rang.

_Poor Buttercup._ Bubbles thought._ Butch will take care of her though!_ She smiled._ Hopefully._

End of chapter 1 (sorry It's short I'll make the next one longer!)

Chapter 2-Big trouble

-Buttercups View-

She looked at the clock, waiting for class to end. _Please don't show up. Please don't show up!_

"Hi" she heard someone say. Buttercup turned and to her disappointment there stood Reis –(it is pronoced Reese)

"Go away!" yelled Buttercup.

"Now why," said Reis with a smile "would I do that?"

"She said go" growled Butch. "Who is this idiot anyway?"

"I'm her Boyfriend." Reis sneered.

"Ex." Buttercup corrected "Ex Boyfriend"

"It's not over til I say so!" yelled Reis stepping towards Buttercup.

"Take another step," said Butch, "and it will be your last."

Reis looked scared but he didn't back down. "Just wait." Reis whispered into Buttercups ear. "He won't always be here to protect you." Buttercup shivered a little as Reis walked away.

"What was that about?" Butch asked concern in his eyes.

"My crazy ex," Buttercup said with a sigh. "I broke up with him because he was way too possessive of me, but he tries to scare off every guy I'm with."

"Well," said Butch wrapping his arm around her waist, "It won't work this time." The bell rang and Buttercup and Butch walked to their lockers. After they got their books they meet up with Blossom, Bubbles, Brick, and Boomer.

"Hey!" Bubbles yelled running up to Buttercup. "How'd history go?"

"Good." Buttercup lied. _I don't want Boomer and Brick to know about Reis. Please Butch keep your mouth shut!_

"No it wasn't." said Butch looking at her quizzically. "That idiot Reis started crap."

"Who's Reis?" Brick asked a frown on his face.

"And why's he starting crap?" asked Boomer. Buttercup gave Butch an evil glare then looked back at the boys.

"It's her ex boyfriend." explained Blossom.

"Who refuses to admit she broke up with him." Bubbles finished.

"It's fine it's fine." Buttercup said trying to calm Brick and Boomer down who were getting quite angry.

"No it's not!" yelled Bubbles, "Don't you remember what he did last time he got mad at you? Oh Opps!" Bubbles said quickly covering her mouth.

_BUBBLES! _She yelled in her head._ Can't my sisters keep their mouths SHUT?_ Butch looked at her a stern look on his face. "What did he do last time?" he asked looking madder than hell. Buttercup just turned her head. She couldn't look at him when he was that mad. Butch looked at Blossom and Bubbles. "Explain." He growled, "Now."

"Well" stammered Blossom, "It's hard to explain."

"No it's not!" said Bubbles "Buttercup went into the woods and he found her and grabbed her and threw her into a tree and…..OPPS!" Bubbles said covering her mouth "I'm sorry Buttercup!" Bubbles said as she ran away.

"I'm going after her." Said Boomer as her ran off after her. "Bubbles!" he yelled "Wait up!"

"Buttercup?" Butch asked and saw she had tears in her eyes.

"We're gonna go now." Said Brick, "Come on Blossom." He grabbed her hand and pulled her down to their next class.

"Don't worry." said Butch hugging Buttercup, "I'll protect you."

-Bubbles View-

She sat in the bathroom stall almost crying. _I'm sorry Buttercup._ She thought. _ None of this would have happen if she would have just kept her mouth shut!_

"Bubbles?" she heard someone call.

"Boomer?" she yelled "What are you doing in here! This is the girl's bathroom!"

"So?" he said while opening the stall, "Not like anyone's using it." he smiled at her.

"I feel so bad." Bubbles sighed, "I promised Buttercup that I wouldn't say anything!"

"That isn't your fault." Boomer said, "We had to know. It's a good thing you told us. I promise she won't be mad for long."

"Pinky promise?" Bubbles asked._ Oh god_, she thought_, did I SERIOUSLY just ask that?_ Boomer smiled and chuckled.

"Yes," he said while linking pinkies with her, "I pinky promise." Just then the bell rang. "Lets go" Boomer said, "We need to get to gym."

"I hate gym." Bubbles muttered.

"Don't make me drag you there." Boomer laughed.

"I'd like to see you try!" Bubbles yelled smiling. Boomer raised one eyebrow then bent down and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. "Let me go!" Bubbles yelled. "I'm getting mad!"

"Oh you're not mad." Boomer said, "If you were you wouldn't be laughing!" They both laughed as Boomer carried Bubbles down the hall towards the gym.

-Blossoms View-

_Man_, thought Blossom,_ I hope Reis doesn't do anything like last time._ Blossom grimaced as she remembered poor Buttercup in the lab covered in bandages.

"Blossom?" asked Brick, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Blossom said shaking her head, "I'm fine. Just worried that's all."

"Don't worry about Buttercup." Brick said, "Butch wouldn't let her get hurt, and besides she has us too." Brick looked at Blossom. She didn't look convinced. "Trust me." He said and kissed her forehead.

"Excuse me?" called their French teacher Mr. Fleam. "Is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

"Yes." said Brick, a little annoyed. Blossom gave him a look. This was her first day in French so she had no idea how to speak the language. Brick then looked at the Mr. Fleam and spoke perfect French to him. Mr. Fleam got an astonished look on his face and just went to the board and started the lesson.

"What did you say?" whispered Blossom shocked that he could speak French.

"I told him it was none of his business and to get a life." Brick said smiling.

"That wasn't very nice." Blossom said giving him one of her looks. It didn't even faze him.

"Well he's the one who asked." Brick said shrugging his shoulders." The rest of the class went on and then the bell rang.

"Where next?" Blossom asked.

"Physics." Brick said. He suddenly got a mean look on his face.

"What?" asked Blossom, "What's wrong?"

"Him." Brick said simply. Blossom started to panic. She looked around for the red skinned demon.

"Where?" asked Blossom, panicked, "Where is Him?" Brick looked at her funny then realized what she meant.

"Not Him him, but him." Brick explained pointing to Reis. _Oh god_, thought Blossom, _I feel like an idiot._

Reis looked at Blossom and smiled. "Hey Blossom! Can you give this to Buttercup for me?"

"Sure…" Blossom said._ What's he up to?_ Brick stared him down. Reis soon left and Blossom opened the note. It read- Buttercup remember what I did last time? Well this time it will be 10 times worse.-Reis

_Oh god, _She thought. Blossom then got very pale. Brick then took the note and read it. His face got beet red then said, "He's not getting near ANY of you."

End of Chapter 2 What did you guys think?

Chapter 3-The Bridge

-Buttercups View-

_The days almost over_, she thought, _just a little longer._ "Buttercup?" Butch said, "Do you want me to take you home after school?"

"Yeah" said Buttercup smiling, "That would be nice." The rest of the day went by with no sign of Reis.

"Come on" said Butch as the final bell rang. "The others are waiting for us." Buttercup and Butch walked up to his car, a beat up pick up truck. They saw Blossom get into Brick's golden Camaro , and Bubbles into Boomer's Volkswagen.

"Hey" said Buttercup looking at Blossom and Brick, "What's wrong?"

"This" Brick said shoving Reis's note at Butch. Butch took the note and read it. Buttercup looked at him worried. She peeked over his shoulder and read what it said.

"No." she whimpered, "Not again." Her thoughts trailed back to that night in the woods. She couldn't bear it, the anger in his eyes were of pure hatred.

"We should go." Butch said crumpling the note. They all got into the cars and drove down the road. Butch and Buttercup lead while Brick and Blossom were in the middle and Boomer and Bubbles were last. "Don't worry." Butch said looking into Buttercups eyes. "I promise it'll be fine." They turned onto a bridge and Butch got a text.

"Who is it?" asked Buttercup. Butch flipped it open and read the text then put it back.

"It's Boomer." He said, "He says there's an idiot in a yellow stingray trying to pass all 3 of us." Suddenly Brick and Boomer's cars started to back off. Butch saw this and saw the reason why. "The idiots gonna try it." Butch said with a huff. He started to slow down when the car hit his rear end. "Hey!" Butch yelled as the car's back end was pushed into the air and was tittering off the side of the bridge. Buttercup looked at the driver who had hit them and almost started to cry. It was Reis.

-Blossoms View-

"OH MY GOD!" Blossom screamed as she ran out of the car.

"Blossom!" yelled Brick. Blossom didn't stop. She saw Reis step out of his car and towards Butch and Buttercup.

"COME HERE YOU COWARDLY SON OF A B****!" she screamed. Reis looked at her, a spark in his eyes and an evil smile on his face. Blossom ran up to him throwing a punch. Reis easily stopped her punch and laughed. He grabbed her by the neck and went to toss her off the bridge.

"Get your hands OFF HER!" Brick bellowed as he socked Reis in the nose. Reis let go of Blossom and devoted his attention to Brick. Blossom turned around to see Boomer and Bubbles running to them, and the truck leaning back and forth over the edge like a tetter totter.

-Bubbles View-

"Boomer you go help Brick!" Bubbles yelled panicked, "Blossom! Come help me get Butch and Buttercup out!" She watched as Boomer and Brick were beating the crap out of Reis. Blossom and Bubbles ran to the car.

"Get her out first!" Butch said.

"No!" screamed Buttercup "I'm not leaving you!"

"Yes you are!" Butch yelled while pushing her out the window. Buttercup landed in her sisters arms. Buttercup turned to get Butch and saw the car start to tip.

"Bubbles, Blossom!" Buttercup yelled. Bubbles looked to see why.

"Come on!" yelled Bubbles. "Grab the truck and hold it down!" They all grabbed a piece of the car, holding it down. Butch tried to get out, but when ever he moved the girls lost their grip little by little.

"This won't work for long!" Butch said staring at Buttercup.

"Yes it will!" Buttercup said crying. "Yes it will." She repeated whispering now.

"We have to come up with another idea!" Bubbles yelled, "Before this thing tips!" She turned her attention to Brick and Boomer now, who had let got of Reis. Reis was running at them. "Get away!" Bubbles screamed. Reis knocked into Bubbles, making her lose her grip.

-Buttercups View-

She looked in horror as she saw Reis knock Bubbles to the ground, then turned to Blossom.

"Stay back!" she yelled and he started to tug her away from the car. Reis pried her lose then flung her to the side. He then turned to Buttercup

"I warned you." Reis said. "Now you will pay the ultimate price." He then knocked her off the car. Buttercup looked up in horror as she saw the car with Butch still in it fall over the edge. Boomer and Brick ran up to catch it and were too late. Brick turned to Reis and punched him, knocking Reis unconscious. Buttercup ran to the side of the bridge and to her dismay saw it fall and crash to the ground.

"BUTCH!" She screamed her tears flowing down her face, "BUTCH!"

End of chapter 3 (Sorry it's kinda short)

Chapter 4- The Police Station

-Buttercups View-

_No. _she thought._ No, NO!_ She ran to the end of the bridge and down to the water as fast as she could, the others close behind. "Someone call 911!" Buttercup yelled heartbroken.

"Ok," said Bubbles whipping out her phone, "Hello? Yes we need an ambulance fast." Bubbles continued to tell the operator where they were and what happened. The others ran down to the truck. The car landed in shallow water, so it didn't get in the truck much.

"Butch!" yelled Buttercup, "Can you hear me?" Butch groaned. "He's here!" she screamed with delight as 2 nurse's came with a gurney. Buttercup went to pull him out, but the nurses stopped her.

"What are you doing?" yelled Blossom, "Help him!"

"The car's gonna blow." One nurse said.

"Then get him OUT!" screamed Buttercup. They nurse's pulled Butch out and carried him to the ambulance, Brick, Blossom, Boomer, Bubbles, and Buttercup following. Just then the truck blew up. Buttercup turned around seeing this and thanking god Butch wasn't in there. They set Butch down and put IV's in his arm.

"Who's going to ride with him?" The nurse asked.

"Me." Buttercup said. She turned to the others, "Brick, Boomer drive Bubbles and Blossom to the hospital, and I'll meet you there." They nodded as she got in the ambulance with Butch.

"Buttercup?" Butch asked groggily opening his eyes.

"It's ok," Buttercup said, while crying, "You're safe now."

-Bubbles View-

"Do you think he's gonna be alright?" Bubbles asks, turning to Boomer.

"Well he was conscious when they took him, so he's not in a coma. We'll just have to wait and see." Boomer said kissing Bubbles forehead. They were all getting ready to head to the hospital when a police man stopped them.

"Excuse me, but can anyone identify this man?" he asked, pointing at the still unconscious Reis.

"That," said Brick with disgust, "Is Reis."

"How did he get like this?" asked the officer, eyeing them down. They all explained what happen, then the officer did some thing surprising. He put hand cuffs on Brick and Boomer! "You two are under arrest for assault and attempted murder."

"Attempted MURDER?" screeched Bubbles, "He's the one that tried to kill US!"

"We can't ask him, because he's not conscious, so these two are under arrest until he comes to." The officer proceeded to cuff Reis as well and read them all their rights. "Do you two want to come to testify?" asked the officer looking at Bubbles and Blossom.

"Yeah!" said Blossom.

"Of course!" Bubbles yelled.

"You guys drive the cars." said Boomer handing Bubbles his keys.

"We'll meet you there." Said Brick handing Blossom his. The cop then put Boomer, Brick, and Reis in the car and drove to the station.

-Blossoms View-

_Why are they doing this?_ Blossom thought as she drove to the police station. She could see where they were coming from, but they didn't have to arrest Brick and Boomer! _Well we have witnesses we'll win._ She reassured herself as she pulled into the station.

"Blossom!" Bubbles called. "We have to call Buttercup and tell her!"

"No!" Blossom said, "She has too much to worry about. Just text her and tell her we'll be late."

"Ok…" Bubbles said, "But I don't lying!"

"I know." Blossom said._ Naïve Bubbles, sometimes it's for the better if you lie._ They walked into the station, while Bubbles texted Buttercup. They walked up to the front desk when Bubbles phone went off.

"She wants to know why we'll be late." Bubbles said.

"Tell her the cops wanted to ask a few questions." Blossom said. Bubbles grumbled. "You're not really lying if you think about it," Blossom said, "They really do want to ask questions."

"Alright." Bubbles agreed as she texted Buttercup.

"Hello can I help you?" asked an officer, his hat was down past his face.

"Yes," said Blossom, "We're here to testify."

"Ok," said the officer, "I'm the head of police here." He shook their hands.

_Why is he wearing gloves?_ Blossom thought. _It's a sunny day outside and not too cool and not too hot in here._ She was broken out of her thoughts when he stood up and walked in front of them. Blossom looked down and saw him wearing flip flops and his bare green feet. _Huh?_ She thought._ They only people that have green skin are…._ Blossom quickly pulled off his hat.

"Ace!" Blossom yelled seeing his signature sunglasses and his fanged grin.

End of chapter 4

Chapter 5- The Strange Plans

-Blossoms View-

_What is Ace doing here?_ Blossom thought, then decided to ask. "Ace." She started.

"You're wondering what I'm doing here aren't you?" he asked, smiling.

"Well yes I am." Blossom said confused that he knew what she wanted to ask. Ace smiled at her, then frowned.

"Where's Buttercup?" he asked, looking around.

"None of your business!" Bubbles said, glaring at Ace. "Now answer us. What are you doing here?"

"Well," said Ace, "I'm not going to give it ALL away, but Reis isn't the bad guy you think he is." Ace smiled a fanged grin.

"What do you mean?" Blossom asked, "Like he's being controlled?"

"To some extent." Ace laughed. He saw the horrified looks on their faces. "Only until I get what I want. Then Reis will go back to normal, not remembering anything, and I'll let your boyfriends free. Too bad about Butch though." Ace laughed evilly. Blossom looked at Bubbles. She was about to say that Butch wasn't dead when Blossom grabbed her arm.

"Let him think Butch is dead!" Blossom whispered.

"Why?" Bubbles asked looking at her. Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Because if he finds out Butch ISN'T dead he'll make sure he IS!" she explained.

"Butch can handle him! He's not weak or helpless!" Bubbles whispered to Blossom.

"Yeah!" said Blossom, "but we could us this to our advantage!"

"You're right." Bubbles said. They turned and saw Ace standing there. "Can we go see Brick and Boomer?" Bubbles asked, turning to Ace.

-Bubbles View-

"Can we go see Brick and Boomer?" she asked Ace.

"Sure," said Ace shrugging. He then led them to 3 stalls. "I'll be back in 5 minutes." Blossom and Bubbles then ran to Brick and Boomer. Bubbles looked and saw Boomer was in the first stall Reis in the 2nd and Brick in the 3rd.

"Boomer!" Bubbles called looking at Boomer.

"Bubbles?" Boomer asked a smile coming to his face. He walked up to the bars.

"Boomer," Bubbles sighed, "Ace is the head police man here. He's controlling Reis to do what he wants, but we don't know how. He said until he gets what he wants he will keep controlling Reis and keep you two in jail." Boomer gave her a weird look. "Oh and he thinks Butch is dead."

"That's horrible!" Boomer said looking into Bubbles eyes. _His eyes are so beautiful._ Bubbles thought._ Such a pretty night sky blue. Wait STOP! This is NOT the time to be thinking about this!_

Boomer gave her a gentle look while holding her hands though the bars. "Go to Buttercup and Butch." He said, "Brick and I will be alright in here."

"But," Bubbles began to protest, but was quieted by Boomers kiss. It was sweet and gentle. She never wanted it to end but he pulled away.

"Go." He said, and Bubbles shook her head yes. Blossom came up to them.

"Come on Bubbles." Blossom said tugging her hand, "We need to go to Buttercup."

-Buttercups View-

Buttercup sat in a chair next to Butch, waiting for him to wake up. His eyes slowly opened.

"Am I still asleep," he said smiling, "Or is this a dream come true?"

"Oh you are so corny!" Buttercup yelled hugging him. Just then Blossom and Bubbles came in.

"Hey guys we got some bad news." Blossom said frowning. She explained the problem with Ace then told them that Brick and Boomer were stuck in jail.

"We have to go break them out!" yelled Butch, practically jumping out of his bed.

"Get back down!" Buttercup yelled. "You're not fit to go anywhere!"

"Not to mention." Bubbles added, "Ace thinks you're dead."

"I'll fix that." Butch said while again trying to get up.

"Lay down! Don't make me get the nurse to put you to sleep!" Buttercup threatened. If he wanted to Butch could have gotten pass Buttercup, but he couldn't stand to see her mad.

"Ok." He said sitting back down.

"This could work to our advantage." Blossom said. "We could surprise him when he see's you!" Butch just nodded his head.

"That would work, but first we need to know what he wants." Butch said looking at Blossom and Bubbles. "Why don't you two go find out? If you find out any thing call us."

"Sounds good." Bubbles said starting to walk out the door with Blossom.

"Wait," said Buttercup, "What do you mean US?"

"I want you to stay with me." Butch said, "I want some company, I'm sure Blossom and Bubbles can handle it."

"But," Buttercup started but then looked down at Butch._ I can't say no to those eyes._ She thought. "Fine I'll stay."

"Ok then," Blossom said giving her a hug, "We'll see you later." Blossom and Bubbles walked out the door, leaving Butch and Buttercup alone. Buttercup yawned.

"You look tired." said Butch.

"Just a little." Buttercup smiled.

"Come here." Butch said pulling her up in the hospital bed with him. She tried to fight him but she was too tired. Buttercup reluctantly laid down next to Butch, his arms rapped around her. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was Butch kissing her lightly on the cheek.

End of chapter 5

Chapter 6-The Cure

-Blossoms View-

She walked with Bubbles back the police station. "Hurry up!" Blossom yelled at Bubbles. They ran into the station just as Ace was about to leave.

"Ace!" yelled Bubbles getting his attention. "We need to talk to you!" Ace stopped and waited for the Power Puffs to get to him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"How are you controlling Reis?" Blossom demanded.

"Well it's not just Reis." smiled Ace, "It's the officers too. That's how I'm keeping Boomer and Brick in jail." Then Reis walked out the door.

"Hi, girls." Reis smiled and waved.

"How…" Bubbles started.

"Come with me." Ace said, "And I'll explain." They both started to follow Ace. "Oh, no not you." Ace said to Bubbles, "Just Blossom, why don't you go visit Boomer?"

"But!" Bubbles yelled.

"Go." said Blossom, "I'll tell you what he said."

"Ok…" Bubbles mumbled going to see Boomer. Ace grabbed Blossoms arm and pulled her into an alley. Before Blossom could ask anything she was stabbed in the arm with a needle.

"OW!" she screamed.

"Now," said Ace putting away the needle, "I'll explain before this stuff goes into effect. I was wandering in Mojo Jojo's stuff when I came across this liquid. Its bottle said 'Stuff to control people MWAHAHAHAHA!' I know stupid name." Blossom looked horrified.

"That's what you stabbed me with?" Blossomed asked, shaking now.

"Yes," Ace grinned, "It should go into effect in 30 min. After that you're like Reis, my personal puppet."

"NO!" screamed Blossom. She ran from Ace and inside. _I have to find Bubbles and tell her_. Blossom thought._ Before this stuff starts to work!_ She quickly found Bubbles with Boomer.

"Bubbles!" she yelled. Blossom explained everything to her.

"Ok." Said Bubbles, "And that's just Reis and the officers?"

"No." Blossom started to cough. _It's starting._ "He stabbed me with it!" Bubbles looked at her sister as she fell to the floor.

-Bubbles View-

_Oh no!_ Thought Bubbles.

"Bubbles.." whimpered Blossom. "There's keys on the wall. Get it and let Boomer and Brick out." Then she blacked out.

_Keys, keys!_ Thought Bubbles.

"There!" yelled Brick pointing to the wall. Bubbles turned and saw the keys, grabbed them and quickly let Brick and Boomer out. Brick ran strait to Blossom. "We need to get her to the Professor!" Brick picked Blossom up and they all ran back to the girls house. They ran inside and before anyone could say anything the Professor ran down to the lab, grabbed a needle and stabbed Blossom with it.

"There." said the Professor. "That should do it."

"How did you….?" Bubbles asked.

"A boy was here looking for Buttercup and was acting strange I recognized Mojo Jojo's serum. So I deactivated him with this." He explained holding up the syringe.

"Reis," whispered Bubbles. Blossom soon woke up.

"Huh?" Blossom muttered.

"It's ok," said Bubbles. She went on to explain what the Professor had said.

"Ok. Can we go see Buttercup?" Blossom asked.

"No, you need rest and they'll be home tomorrow." The Professor said. Blossom got a sad look on her face but obeyed. _At lest we have a cure to the Brain washing stuff._

-Buttercups View-(This will be short cuz they are stuck in the hospital)

Buttercup woke up and saw she was still in Butches arms._ I could stay here all day._ Buttercup sighed contentedly.

"Hey there. Sleepy head." Butch grinned.

Before Buttercup could say 'hey' butch was kissing her. She kissed him back with passion, then they broke apart.

"Lets go for a walk." said Butch.

"Ok, but you have to be in a wheel chair." Buttercup said.

"Screw that!" was his answer. So all day they just played cards, talked, and when ever Butch wanted her to shut up, he kissed her. The day ended like the last. Butch bringing Buttercup into bed and them sleeping.

End of chapter 6


End file.
